Build:D/any Plains Farmer
Uses ideas from D/any HM Vaettir Farmer to farm Mindblade Spectres in a similar way to the A/D Plains Farmer. Attributes and Skills prof=D/? mys=10+2 scy=10 win=11+1+2of Mystic SpeedOptionalAuraAm Unstoppable"of SilenceSlicerImpuritiesOptional/build * 25px Optional 1: ** ** ** - If this is used then a speed con is not necessary, however alcohol is without R10 Delver * 25px Optional 2: ** for faster battles, but harder aggros. (Suggested) ** for safer aggros, but harder to keep up while attacking. Lower scythe mastery to 9 and wind prayers to 12. Equipment * Superior Vigor rune, 2 vitae runes. Windwalker insignias on all armor. * Zealous Scythe of Enchanting, Defensive set for aggroing the mindblades. Usage * Bring 7 heroes and clear the chamber to unlock the door to the plains. * Use a cons that gives a speed boost, such as Birthday Cupcake or Blue Rock Candy, to help you run to the behemoths. * If you can make it through without getting hit by traps, then continue running to the plains. If not, bring your heroes to help you clear them out. ** While running, make sure to maintain Vow of Piety by cancelling Grenth's Aura with Pious Fury * Once at plains, cast Vow of Piety, Grenth's Aura, and finally Vow of Silence. * **From this point on, make sure to keep Signet of Mystic Speed active constantly.** * Aggro the Wailing Lord and Banished Dream Rider. * Start attacking them by chaining Crippling Victory -> Reap Impurities -> Repeat. * Once Pious Fury ends, use the skills QUICKLY in this order: Pious Fury -> Grenth's Aura -> Vow of Silence ** If you don't do it fast enough, you will get hexed before you can activate vos. * Once the Mindblade Spectres spawn from the Banished Dream Rider, aggro them all using your defensive set. You should be taking some damage, but not enough to kill you. * **Make sure to bodyblock them to a wall that's on your right side before attacking them or else they will start to scatter.** * Kill them using the same attack chain. * Repeat. * Note: During the waves of 6 and 9 Mindblade Spectres, you will take significant damage. Try to aggro and begin attacking them to heal yourself with Grenth's Aura. ** Don't attack them if they aren't grouped together yet. If you're close to dying but can't attack, run next to them and use Grenth's Aura to heal yourself quickly. Counters * Taking too much damage from the attacks. * Aggroing more than 1 group at a time. * Not renewing Vow of Piety before it runs out. * Forgetting to cast Signet of Mystic Speed. Notes * This build is more difficult to run than the A/D Plains Farmer, but kills faster since there is no attack skill disabling from Deadly Paradox. * Using an Armor of Salvation reduces damage you take by a lot, and allows you to aggro 2 groups of mindblades at the same time, speeding up the farm. * Signet of Mystic Speed is bugged so that when you cast it a second time while it is already active it will not reset the number of enchantments that it has left. Wait till it completely runs out before recasting it. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NawaOh9nRfI See also Build:A/D_Plains_Farmer Build:D/any_HM_Vaettir_Farmer